Given the Chance
by WolfieANNE
Summary: It was a normal day in Fairy Tail when Lucy suddenly transports herself, Gray, Erza and Jellal into another plane. There, they meet Lucilla and Gerald Fernandes, Jellal and Lucy's counterparts who are apparently married with four children. The couple feels awkward for seeing their counterparts loving different people and so, they match-make. JeLu.
1. Alternate Universe

**Given the Chance**

**Chapter 1 – Alternate Universe**

**Summary:** Nothing was impossible for Fairy Tail and that was true. Because one minute they were talking and the next they were in front of a different Lucy and Jellal. You'd think it was Edolas but no, it wasn't Edolas. I mean, when did Jellal get married to Lucy in Edolas? Nope, this was definitely not Edolas and this was not Fiore. But with the married couple, the other party realizes their feelings for each other.

**A/N:** I know you're going to kill me for writing another story but I couldn't help it! Well, it's because a user in DA named "ZinniaSnowdrop" suddenly commented on my JeLu drawing and said, "tbh I love Jellal and Lucy so I really don't mind who they are with and they seem like a really cute couple! And you never know there could be another world like edolas out there where these two are happily married with cute little blonde and blue haired babies (not blue and blonde together, I mean on different children!) And I belive people have the right to ship whoever they want! XD" Who wouldn't love the freaking idea?

So, yea, the main idea goes to him but the plot belongs to me :3 Ella couldn't beta read this ^^'' So... sorry for the mistakes.

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read. I only proofread this.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Drama, Friendship and maybe Family

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"I think you're overdoing things too much, Gray," Jellal said, laughing nervously as the ice mage wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders. Gray shrugged and the bluenette eyed Lucy who was drawing on a slip of paper, "What are you drawing?"

Lucy looked at him for a brief moment before lifting one shoulder up in a half-hearted shrug, "I don't know, random things, I guess."

"Personally, I think they look like ancient words," Gray said, grinning as he leaned forward to pick up the slip of paper to show the drawing to Jellal and Erza, "What do you think?"

"They do look like ancient words," The redhead said, blinking as she squinted her eyes to see closer, "Are you sure you're just scribbling on a piece of paper?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes, yes, I'm just scribbling. It's just Gray's way of saying that my drawing is ugly."

"That's not true," The raven-haired man said, planting a kiss on top of her head, "Your drawing is beautiful."

Jellal chuckled, "He's sweet."

"Too sweet," Lucy mumbled, her cheeks flushing as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She continued her "scribbling" on the slip of paper before she eyed the other couple in front of them, "How about you guys?" She smiled teasingly, "Thinking of getting married yet?"

Jellal grinned, "Yes."

"No," Erza deadpanned and the bluenette pouted.

"Why not?" Jellal asked, feigning a look oh hurt as Erza just brushed it off, shrugging. Jellal winced, "You're ignoring me? Ouch."

Lucy and Gray laughed as Erza began telling Jellal why she didn't want to get married. "Because I want to continue on going to missions before occupying myself with your… bluenettes," The redhead said, mumbling words under her breath. Jellal whined and Lucy giggled before drawing a loop on the slip of paper. When she lifted the pencil, the words glowed and her eyes widened.

The blonde's hands glowed yellow and the light travelled upwards before covering her body with the light. "Holy shit," Gray said, his body glowing blue, "What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know!" Lucy screamed and as Erza and Jellal tried to reach out to her, Lucy vanished from their sight and so did Gray. The redhead looked at the bluenette to find his body fading away as well. Seconds later, she was covered in a red light and the two vanished from Fairy Tail's sights.

"Oh no," Mirajane said and her eyes widened before she turned around and ran to Makarov's office, "Master! Master!"

Makarov raised a brow from behind his desk, "What happened?"

"It's Erza, Jellal, Lucy and Gray!" Mirajane gritted her teeth, "They vanished!"

* * *

"Wait—I think I saw a light over here."

"You won't find anything there, sweetie."

"But I saw something—it was a mix of colors!"

"Maybe you just saw people gliding down the street."

"I'm positive it wasn't those skates. Trust me, I saw four people fall on the stree—oh there they are!"

Lucy groaned as she tried to lift her body but couldn't for Gray, Erza and Jellal were on top of her. "Get off me!" She whined and tried push them off her but they were all too heavy, "I can't breathe!"

"Here, let me help you."

The blonde looked up and she screamed as she did. Jellal, Erza and Gray jumped in shock due to her scream and they scrambled off of Lucy who was staring at two people in front of them with a horrified face. Gray furrowed his eyebrows and he slowly stared at who she was looking at, "What's wrong—oh shit."

"It's another me!" Lucy yelled, hyperventilating as the other her blinked, head cocking to the side in a confused matter. Beside her, was a man with blue hair—

"…Why the hell is Jellal with other Lucy—holy shit, it's another Jellal!"

—other Jellal was staring at them with an amused expression, one hand on other Lucy's shoulder and the other tucked in the pocket of his pants. He nodded in greeting, "Yo."

The Lucy beside him rolled her eyes, "Don't act so calm, they're shocked, can't you see?"

"I can see it," He mused, smirking, "I just find it funny."

The woman giggled, "I know, it is funny!" She covered her mouth to supress her giggles as she stretched her hand out to Lucy, "Hi there," She smiled, "People call me Lucy but since we have another Lucy," She grinned, "You can call me Lucilla."

"N-Nice to meet you," Lucy said, taking Lucilla's hand. The woman pulled her up and when Lucy was back on her feet, Lucilla went back to other Jellal's side.

The bluenette saluted them, "Like her, I'm supposed to be Jellal but," He smirked, "You can call me Gerald."

"Y-Yo," Jellal said, frowning as he shook hands with Gerald, "Where are we?"

"Figured you'd ask that," Lucilla said, eyes darting from Jellal to Erza and Gray, "Oh, look who we have here! An Ezra and Grayson look-alike."

Gray pressed his lips together, "Just Gray."

"I'm Erza," The redhead said, looking away from Lucilla, "Nice to meet you. Anyway, answer Jellal's question. Where are we?"

Gerald shrugged, "You're in Cresentia, a different plane, I suppose. We're not yet permitted to visit other planes so I guess we can just wait for other people to accidentally land here."

"Is there a chance for us to go back to our world?" Gray asked, frowning. Erza agreed with him as she moved to stand beside Jellal who was being eyed by the other Lucy.

Lucilla had her hair tied in a high pony tail that ended around her waist. She was taller than Lucy, with a nice posture and sharp eyes. She hummed in thought before leaning against Gerald, "Hey, sweetie, do you think we can ask a favor from the master?"

Gerald shrugged, "Maybe, why?"

Lucy's jaw dropped, "Did you just call him sweetie—"

"Mommy! Daddy!" someone beamed. Two children, both having yellow hair and brown eyes, ran up to Gerald and Lucilla. The woman squealed before picking up the yellow-haired girl, hugging her tightly. The girl giggled, "Mom~! That's tickly!"

Gerald picked up the blonde boy, smiling, "Where's Reina?"

"We left her with Sophie," The boy said, grinning, "It was because Sophie wouldn't stop crying! Reina-nee wanted us to call mommy so that she would breastfeed Sophie."

"Tell your sister that I'll be there soon," Lucilla smiled, "I have to take care of something first," When she turned to face Lucy and the others, they were staring at them with their mouths hanging open.

Gerald raised a brow, "What?"

The blonde in Lucilla's arms giggle, "Mommy, they look funny."

"Why do you have…" Jellal gulped, "Children?"

Gerald blinked and he laughed along with Lucilla and the two children. He chuckled, "You didn't know?"

Lucy frowned, "Didn't know what?"

Lucilla reached for Gerald's hands and intertwined her fingers in his. They looked at each other before looking back at Lucy and the others.

"We're married."

Jellal and Lucy's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N:** I find the chapter too short... but at least more JeLu galore! OwO So... I just wanted to see if people would like it :3 Of course you would, it's JeLu for Pete's sake. I figured I would have to use a name for the other Lucy and Jellal so there, Lucilla and Gerald!

**Question:** What story did Reina originally come from?

Care to leave me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Nothing's impossible if you believe."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	2. A Family of Six

**Given the Chance**

**Chapter 2 – A Family of Six**

******Summary:** Nothing was impossible for Fairy Tail and that was true. Because one minute they were talking and the next they were in front of a different Lucy and Jellal. You'd think it was Edolas but no, it wasn't Edolas. I mean, when did Jellal get married to Lucy in Edolas? Nope, this was definitely not Edolas and this was not Fiore. But with the married couple, the other party realizes their feelings for each other.

**A/N:** Looks like you liked it! :D

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read. I only proofread this.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Drama, Friendship and maybe Family

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"WHAT?"

Lucilla laughed, grinning, "Why so surprised? Isn't Lucy married to Jellal?"

"No," Lucy said, "I'm Gray's girlfriend."

Jellal frowned, "And I'm Erza's boyfriend."

"Well," Gerald cleared his throat, "This is awkward." He stared at the boy in his arms, "Why don't you introduce yourself to them?"

"Okay…" The blonde mumbled and Gerald slowly placed him down. When his feet touched the ground, he clasped his fingers behind his back, head lowered down as he looked up at them. "Hi…" He blushed, looking away, "I'm Meiko…"

The girl in Lucy's arms giggled, "And I'm Kaiya, Meiko's twin!"

Lucy blushed, "T-Twins…"

Like Gerald, Kaiya and Meiko both had tattoos under their right eye – which Lucy found slightly cute.

Kaiya nodded and she struggled to escape from her mother's arms. She landed on the ground with a thud and when she smiled, her doll shoes glowed and transformed into roller skates. She glided around Lucilla, a trail of yellow light following her feet as she did, "Why so shocked, miss?"

"You can call her Lucy, dear," Lucilla said, smiling as she tried to hide the awkwardness, "Meiko, why don't you call Reina?"

Meiko nodded, grinning as his shoes transformed into black roller skates. He turned around and was soon found by the end of the road, a trail of green light following him. Gray blinked, "Wow… that was fast. What was that?"

"Skates!" Kaiya announced happily, slowly walking up on imaginary stairs as her feet left the ground. She laughed and folded her legs under her, a yellow glow beneath her body, "We use them to get to far places!"

Erza nodded in amazement, "I can see that." In the outside, she may look calm on the outside but in the inside, she was ripping her hair out.

"So," Lucilla gulped, "You two are not married?" Her eyes lingered on Jellal before moving over to Lucy. They shook their heads and Lucilla could feel her heart twist. It was hard enough to see a replica of herself and Gerald… but for them to love different people? That took some time before they could process the whole thing. She smiled sadly, "I see… that's unfortunate," She stared at Gerald and the man wrapped an arm around Lucilla's shoulders, ignoring Jellal who winced. Lucilla continued, "We've been together for so long now and I don't know how we can…" She pursed her lips, "…take all of this."

"Believe me," Lucy licked her lips, "It's hard for us as well."

Gerald shrugged, "I wasn't that much surprised to find the two of you not together but to know that Jellal's with Erza," He laughed, "That was a shock."

Lucilla giggled, "Yea. I mean, Ezra's married to Natsuo, right?"

Erza's eyes widened, "I'm married to who?"

"Natsuo-san!" Kaiya said, laughing as she spun in the air, "We call him Natsu-san but I prefer Natsuo because it's funny!"

Gray snickered, "To think you'd marry the pinkette here."

Erza glared at him, "Shut up."

"A-Aye…"

Lucilla grinned, arms clasped behind her neck, "At first you two didn't like each other," She laughed as Gerald began showing them how Natsuo and Ezra met by imitating the two, "You two wouldn't stop throwing insults at each other. Back then, Gerald and I were only friends, just friends." A smile graced her lips as Kaiya looked up at her with a confusing look on her face, "We were mere friends with different lovers. Anyway, back to Ezra and Natsuo.

One day, Natsuo accidentally gave Ezra flowers," Lucilla said, covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing as Erza's face turned red. Jellal seemed to notice this and he immediately felt jealous but he didn't show it. Regaining her composure, the other Lucy continued, "She was so flustered back then, so frustrated that she ended up going to my house in the middle of the night to ask for _love advice_. Yes, your counterpart asked me for love advice."

"What happened?" Gray asked, curious. He wasn't jealous that Lucy's counterpart was married to Jellal's counterpart; after all, this was just an alternate universe.

Gerald shrugged, "The two hooked up the next day, everyone could hear them—"

The tips of Lucilla's ears flushed and she laughed nervously, "Gerald, dear," She discreetly glared at him in warning, "Kaiya is here so would you please…"

"Alright, alright," The bluenette said, raising his hands in defense. He stared at the four blushing people and he smirked, "But it looks like they know what I was going to say."

Lucy, for the first time, laughed, "I have to admit," She giggled, "That was funny."

"It was," Jellal said, chuckling.

Something sparked in Lucilla and Gerald's eyes at the two. If Jellal could agree with Lucy, then making the two fall in love with each other was a piece of cake. Smiling devilishly, Lucilla made her flats transform so that they had wheels under them like roller skates and she glided to the side as Gerald did the same. "Come," Lucilla smiled sweetly, "We can have tea back at our house."

Kaiya clapped her hands together in excitement, "Oooh! Tea! Tea!"

"But what about Reina?" Gerald asked.

"I'm here."

They all turned around to find a girl around the age of ten with long blue hair and brown eyes. Like the twins, she too had a tattoo under her right eye. In her arms was an infant with a tuft of blue hair on her head. Behind the bluenette, Meiko was zooming from afar quickly. Three seconds later, he was standing beside the panting bluenette. "Sorry mommy," She handed the infant to Lucilla, "Meiko wouldn't stop whining about his hungry tummy so I had to buy him apples."

Lucilla smiled, cooing to the baby in her arms, "It's fine, Reina."

The bluenette, or Reina, nodded and she turned to stare at the four, "Mommy," She raised a brow, "Who are they?"

"I'm Erza."

"Gray."

"You can call me Lucy."

"Jellal."

Reina grinned, "Cool, Jellal-san and Lucy-san looks like you and daddy."

Lucy blushed and Jellal winced at the words. Gerald chuckled as he ruffled her hair before turning over to his counterpart's friends, "Well, let's go."

* * *

"Meiko!" Lucilla sighed, "Take off your shoes first!"

Kaiya stuck her tongue out and Meiko grunted before walking back to the entrance of the house, taking off his shoes. When the task was done, he immediately dashed to the kitchen and sat beside Gerald, grinning as he made faces at Kaiya, "I win!"

"Mommy! Meiko cheated!" Kaiya whined, tugging Lucilla's shirt, "He cheated!"

"He didn't cheat, sweetie," Lucilla said, smiling softly, "You should've sat beside your daddy when you had the chance."

Kaiya pouted and Reina laughed, cradling the young infant in her arms, "Sophie seems to agree as well." As if to prove her point, Sophie made low gurgling sounds and the bluenette grinned, "See?"

"You have a very lively family," Erza commented, smiling, "It must be tiring."

Lucilla laughed as she placed a few tea cups on the table before heading over to the stove to get the teapot, "Not really. It's just lively because it's the weekend. They have classes during weekdays so they are always tired when they come back from school."

"They have school?" Jellal raised a brow, "What do they do there?"

"We fight!" Meiko and Kaiya announced, both raising their clenched fists.

Lucy gasped, covering her mouth as her eyes widened, "T-They fight? How old are you two anyway? You two are too young to fight!"

"We're six years old."

"S-Six…."

"No one's too young to fight here," Lucilla said, sighing as she placed the teapot on the table. She sat across Gerald and took Sophie from Reina's arms, "It's dangerous here, you know? No one dies because of accidents. We die because of murder. Most people spend their free time hunting in the forest but others hunt for the predators."

Gray made an amazed sound and he blinked, "Ehhh, don't these guys ever get scared?"

"Nope~!" The twins exclaimed and Reina shook her head.

Erza smiled fondly, "They're very brave."

"Hey, hey," Meiko grinned at Lucy, "Do you want to see me battle Kaiya?"

"I d-don't think that's a good idea…" The blonde said, gulping, "Why would you want to hurt your twin?"

Gerald stood up and stepped towards the sink to wash his hands, "Kaiya won't get hurt. She will if it's not a duel. She'll get slashed and marks will appear on her skin but it will disappear in seconds." The man dried his hands by the towel that hung by the cupboards, "This is how Cresentia is. If you think about it, it's like you're in a game with no way but dying other than being killed by a vicious enemy. But other than that, it's completely safe."

Reina began tapping on the table along with a chant, "Duel. Duel. Duel. Duel."

Lucilla giggled and she clapped her hands with the beat, "Duel! Duel! Duel!"

"Duel! Duel!" Gerald said and the twin's faces beamed.

"This family's crazy," Jellal said, dragging a weary hand down his face.

Lucy gulped, "I think it's the world that's crazy."

And after a few more chants, here they were, in the backyard where Kaiya and Meiko were about to duel with Fairy Tail, Lucilla, Reina, Sophie and Gerald watching from the sidelines. Kaiya changed from her yellow summer dress to a white tube and denim shorts. Meiko changed from his polo shirt to a white sleeveless shirt and brown loose pants. He stretched his hand to a side and a sword smaller than his size appeared in his hand. The same happened to Kaiya and they both went into fighting stances.

"Ready?" Gerald said and he raised his hand, "3…"

"2."

"1."

Kaiya smirked and Lucilla yelled.

"START!"

"Hahahaha!" Kaiya giggled, "I'm right behind you!"

Meiko turned around and his sword glowed yellow. He slammed it across Kaiya and she ducked, kicking her feet as she back flipped to aim her sword at his shoulder. Meiko tsked and his sandals transformed into roller skates. He appeared behind her and sliced his sword on her back. Kaiya screamed.

"Isn't anyone gonna stop this fight?" Lucy nervously said, biting her bottom lip, "K-Kaiya just g-got hurt…"

Reina smiled, "It's fine, she's not hurt."

"I got you now!" Kaiya screamed and laughed as she appeared behind Meiko. She wrapped an arm around his neck and touched the tip of her sword on his neck, "Loser."

"I lost again, darn," Meiko said, pouting as their eyes blinked and their weapons disappeared. Kaiya wore her summer dress again and Meiko's sleeveless shirt vanished as it changed back to what he was wearing before.

Gerald shrugged, "It was a good fight."

"They're like little devils," Gray said, shuddering. He yelped as Erza slapped his head, glaring at them.

"They were very brave."

Reina chuckled, "They can start fighting monsters once they reach the age of seven."

"How about you?" Lucy asked, frowning, "Do you battle too?"

The bluenette nodded, smiling as she stared at the aqua sky, "Sometimes. I'm on a break right now because I'm taking care of Sophie for mommy."

"How old is Sophie?"

"Four months old."

Jellal winced, "So… she just gave birth to her five months ago?"

Lucilla nodded, smiling, "Yup! But Meiko wants a baby brother so I guess we're going to have another one soon, probably when Sophie's old enough to walk."

"A-Another baby…" Lucy said, her cheeks blushing as she gave Jellal a sideway glance. It wasn't easy for them to see their counterparts married. It was awkward and weird. Lucy could never imagine herself married to Jellal but if Lucilla was married to Gerald then it may be possible.

* * *

"Lucilla? Are you there?"

The said woman looked over her shoulder, leaning over the railing of the balcony. "I'm here," Lucilla whispered softly, not wanting to wake up her children. Lucy smiled and she walked over to her counterpart, sliding the door close when she stepped on the balcony. She leaned over the railing next to her and Lucilla smiled, "Beautiful view, isn't it?"

"It is beautiful…"

Lucilla sighed, "I'm sorry I made you and Jellal uncomfortable. We didn't expect you two to have… different lovers."

"It is a shock," Lucy said, smiling sadly, "Jellal and Erza were childhood friends. So, even if I try – I probably won't – to get closer to him, nothing will change."

"Ezra only introduced Gerald to me," Lucilla giggled, "The two of us were friends, I had a crush on Grayson and he had a crush on Ezra, kind of like you and Gray together but we could only stare. Grayson liked someone else and Ezra didn't like anyone. The two of us would talk for hours just about them; it was why we became best friends." Lucilla smiled as she stared at Lucy, "There's still a chance, you know. You just have to take it. I'm not a fortune teller but… I can already sense that you will not get along with Gray very well. It's called a mother's instinct."

Lucy frowned, "It's just an instinct."

"My instincts are always right," The other blonde said, her smile tightening into a straight line as she stared up at the now-pink-sky. "When Gerald and I went to a party together, I had an instinct that I should tell him how I felt. I told him that I didn't like Grayson anymore and I told him that I felt like he was the one for me. At first he just gaped at me like a fish, it was really funny. In the end, we got together – I don't remember how – and we had our very first nightstand. It's amusing because back then we couldn't imagine ourselves loving each other but in the end," She grinned, "We were for each other after all."

"It doesn't mean that we could be for each other…" Lucy trailed off, her heart beating faster as Lucilla giggled.

"Like I said, we thought the same thing but we were wrong."

* * *

**A/N:** So, did you like the chapter? Hahaha, I like the twins very much. Sorry for the mistakes ^^''

Care to leave me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Nothing's impossible if you believe."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	3. Natsuo and Ezra

**Given the Chance**

**Chapter 3 –Natsuo and Ezra**

**A/N:** Yay, read :D

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read. I only proofread this. Oh, and beware of foul language!

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Drama, Friendship and maybe Family

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Tag, you're it!"

Meiko grinned deviously and ran around, Kaiya chasing after him with an angry yet happy look on her face. Today was a beautiful day, perfect for hunting and relaxing at the same time. But for the Fernandes family, they couldn't do anything else for they had guests. Today, they decided to take the four outsiders to their guild.

"Is it full of mages?" Gray asked, drying his wet hair with a white towel. He just finished taking a shower and it was time for Jellal to take his.

Gerald shook his head, smiling, "We're not mages, Gray."

"Then what are you guys called?" The ice mage asked, raising a brow. He was interested in this world, probably because everything was so calm even though they fought almost every day. Yesterday, when he was out to explore the city, he passed by an entrance to the forest and saw a family entering, their outfits changing into battle suits on their way. He was amazed that they were laughing even though they were going to fight some monsters.

"Well, you can just call us mages if you want but we're not wizards or anything," The bluenette mused and he walked up behind Lucilla, surprising her with a kiss on the neck.

Erza came out of the bathroom, drying her hair as well while Lucy took a shower. "Oh, making love already so early in the morning?" She asked, sitting beside Gray who spit out his water.

Lucille and Gerald laughed, "We're not making love, Erza," The blonde said, smiling.

"Then what were you two doing?" The redhead asked, pulling out an apple and peeling it with a knife that came from who-knows-where.

"Bonding," The married couple answered, smiles lighting up their faces.

* * *

"_I will forever love you, my true love and source of happiness,"_ Lucilla sang while her family skated towards the building of Fairy Tail. They were trying not to just zap towards there for they still had guests to deal with. She offered them spare roller skates but they declined, saying that they would just bump into people.

Erza smiled, "Lucilla, what are you singing?"

The woman laughed, grinning, "Gerald's song."

"Really?" Jellal asked, blinking. He eyed his counterpart who nodded, smiling softly.

"I sang that to her one our first monthsary," Gerald said, chuckling, "I suppose it was to make up for all of the times that we stayed as friends. She loved it and declared to memorize the lyrics and sing it when she wants to."

"You two are so cute," Erza said, her eyes wide in awe. Why didn't Jellal sing her anything?

Lucilla smiled, "Thank you."

"Race you two to the guild!" Reina said, grinning mischievously at her two siblings who gasped, getting ready to speed up.

Their mother laughed, waving her hand, "Have fun!"

"We will!" Meiko and Kaiya said, laughing.

Reina's grin widened, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" And she disappeared.

"Wha—No fair!" Meiko whined, rushing forward, a trail of light left. Kaiya screamed in fury and skated after them, her laugh bubbling in the air. Gerald huffed and smiled, holding Sophie in his arms. The infant gurgled, clapping her arms and hands together.

"She's so adorable," Lucy said, leaning forward to make faces at the baby. Gerald chuckled, not minding the fact that her face was inches away from his.

"Isn't she?"

"_Perhaps we were merely friends at first,"_ Lucilla continued to sing, her melodious voice filling their ears, _"But we were in love before we knew it. We were meant for each other yet we did not know. You told me how you felt and we became one. We loved each other and I am very lucky to have you. I could tell you how much I loved you but a thousand words would never suffice,"_ She laughed, leaning against Gerald who kissed the top of her noggin, _"'Cause that's how much I love you,"_ They both sang.

Lucy stared at them, her face heating up. It was very difficult for her – and Jellal – to see exact replicas of them who were married. Any insane person would immediately see how much they treasured each other. She recalled her conversation with Lucilla and somehow, she knew that the mother was right. Maybe she was meant for Jellal.

Her eyes widened and she inwardly cursed herself. She reminded herself that she loved Gray and would always will. But something inside her was wavering even though she knew that she had to stay strong, she was allowing it to take control of her.

Jellal, meanwhile, was watching them with equal feelings like Lucy's. He felt like he needed to do something before he completely lost control. He had seen the look on Lucy's face, she was wavering and he didn't want that. He wouldn't know how to deal with her once she tells him that she loved him. What would he tell her? Would he turn her down? Why couldn't he just decide that he would say no? What's pulling him back?

Why is he restraining himself from denying his growing feelings?

A few minutes later, they stood in front of a building with floating saucer-looking things and people skating up the walls of the buildings. Jellal blinked, "This is your guild?"

Lucilla and Gerald nodded, smiling, "Yup." The married couple opened the door. Instantly, they were hogged by two people, one with long red hair and the other with spiky pink hair. The blonde blinked, "Ezra? Natsuo? What are you two doing?"

"Why are you calling me Natsuo?" The pinkette, or Natsuo, asked, staring at her in suspicion, "You never call me that—Holy shit, look, Ezra, that redhead looks like you!"

The redhead, or Ezra, stared at Erza and blinked. She gasped and covered her mouth, "Holy mother fucking shit." They all sweat dropped at her foul language and she gulped, apologizing, "Hey, Lucilla, who are they and what are they doing here in Cresentia?"

"They landed here, unfortunately. Introduce yourselves, please."

"Erza."

"Gray—"

Natsuo's mouth fell open, "You look like Gray—err, Grayson!"

"Lucy."

"Jellal."

Ezra nodded, smirking, "Nice to meet y'all."

"Likewise," The four answered in chorus, all staring at the two. Ezra looked younger than their redhead while Natsuo looked more mature than their pinkette.

Lucilla smiled, pleased with the introductions. They continued walking inside and she faced Ezra, "Oh yea, why did you guys pounce on us again?" She frowned, "Don't tell me, you two are fighting again?"

"But she started it!" Natsuo whined, pointing an accusing finger at Ezra who gasped, offended. He puckered his lips, "I told her that I wanted a kiss but she was too busy eating ice cream!"

Gerald and Lucy's faces fell, both staring at them in disbelief. The bluenette groaned, dragging a hand down his face, "That's a stupid reason to fight over, Natsuo."

"But—But what would you do if Lucilla did that to you, huh?" The pinkette asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Gerald winced and he looked at his wife who waved her hand, telling him to go on. He knew that he would feel jealous too – what, over food? Hell no – but that was fine with him.

"I'd ask for a kiss after she eats," The bluenette said, grinning when Lucilla blushed, smiling.

Ezra smirked, "See?"

"Ugh, fine," Natsuo said, raising his hands in defeat. He sighed in sadness but began humming happily when his girlfriend gave him a kiss. Erza and Jellal's eyes widened in horror while Lucilla and Gerald merely grinned, happy for their friends. When they parted for air, the pinkette faced his girlfriend's counterpart and frowned, "Why do you look so disgusted?"

"She's dating Jellal," Gray said, shrugging, "I can say I'm surprised too."

Ezra blinked, "Dating Jellal…" Her eyes trailed to the said bluenette who rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She continued blinking repeatedly, "But if Jellal's dating her… then what about Lucy?"

"I'm dating this guy," Lucy said, pointing her finger at Gray who grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"That's so awkward for Lucilla and Gerald," The couple said, laughing. The said husband and wife rolled their eyes though they agreed with them after, laughing as well. "Do you want us to call Grayson?" Ezra asked, smiling as she kept her arm wrapped around Natsuo's waist.

Lucilla nodded, "Yes, please."

"Alright then! Let's go," The pinkette said and they left to call the man. Once they were out of their view, the married couple faced their guests and blinked.

"What?"

* * *

**A/N:** No, that is not a real song. Yes, Grayson will be feautured in the next chapter. Yes, there is a new JeLu pic on my DA. Yes, I love all of your reviews, follows and favorites. And hmm, care to leave me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Nothing's impossible if you believe."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever** and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
